Quarantine
by SwordDraconis113
Summary: Lauren and Bo are under quarantine after Bo brings in a thorn that injects the both of them with spores that can not leave the area. Trapped for seven days, the two women go through the stages and symptoms of carrying the spores.
1. Day One

**Quarantine**

**Day One**

Dizziness washed over Bo as she stumbled into the lab and collapsed onto her knees. "Lauren," she called in a groan as humor filled her stomach.

Lauren looked up and immediately pulled away from her research, running over to Bo. Dropping to her knees, she snapped off her rubber gloves, chucking them into the bin besides the table, and lifted the woman's head up. "Bo, what happened?" She asked. Bo smiled, falling into a fit of giggles as she stared up.

"You have such pretty eyes!" She told her. Lauren smiled.

"And you sound intoxicated. Tell me what happened," she whispers softly. Bo shivered at the soothing voice and breathed in Lauren's perfume.

"I got hit my something _nasty_!" she murmured as her eyes rolled and a lazy smile bursted from her giggles. Lauren frowned and lifted the hair off Bo's shoulder to see a thorn sticking out of the skin, the thorn was no thicker then toothpick and about the length of her thumb.

"What is that?" She whispered. Reaching into one of her pockets, she placed on a sterile set of gloves and touched around the area of the thorn. Bo flinched but didn't complain as she shut her eyes and began to hum the national anthem. Reaching up to the table besides her, Lauren grabbed a set of tweezers and test tube. "Don't move," she told Bo as she gabbed the thorn and pulled it out, before then placing it into the test tube.

"Lauren!" Bo stage whispered, "Lauren, your hair." Lauren nodded and stood up, placing the seal onto the tube before she kneeled back in front of Bo. Pulling out a pen light, she checked the dilation of Bo's eyes for any signs of brain damage. "Lauren, your hair."

"What about it?" she murmured, disengaged as she focused on the injury. "Your pupils are dilated," lifting Bo's chin, she looked at the wound. "Nothing to be worried, though, you'll need to heal the mark."

"Lauren!"

"Yes, Bo?" She tucked the penlight into her lap coat and helped the succubus to stand before sitting her down onto one of her chairs. "Don't move from there, I need to run some tests."

"Lauren, your hair!"

"What about it?" She asked, walking over to the test tube and dropping the thorn out onto her hand. Grabbing a scalpel, she went to scrape a part of the thorn when she hissed as the thorn seemed to have dug into her skin. Pulling it out, she stared at as blood pulled over the latex gloves.

Shaking her head, she scraped material off the thorn onto a slide and placing it on the stage of the microscope. Ripping the gloves off and chucking them into the bin before placing on a new set.

Remembering the succubus, she looked over. "Bo?" She asked.

"Your hair is like liquid gold." Lauren smiled, lips closed over her teeth as her nose scrunched slightly in embarrassment. "You should tell me something." Bo curled up on the chair, pulling her knees to her chest and sitting her chin down upon them.

"What would you like to know?" Again, she sounded disengaged as she stared through the microscope. "That's not right," she murmured. Shifting the objective lenses, she peeked through them again and groaned. "Bo, what were you doing?" She asked.

"I was looking for answers...and then and then I went into the greenhouse and the plant _attacked_me. So I came here. But I had to-had to grab a taxi 'cause Kenzi-kenz is out on a date." She snapped her teeth at the last part and giggled. "Who are you calling?" She asked suddenly.

Lauren stared at Bo, cursing her ability to wind up in trouble as the phone rang. When someone picked up, she shut her eyes and pinched her brow, "This is Lauren Lewis, we have a code grey." Lauren watched as Bo stared at her, a part of her aware that something was happening, even through her clouded thoughts. She placed down the phone and walked over to the succubus. "Bo, do you remember where you went when you came across the plant?"

"I like how your skin feels," she whispered. Lauren's eyes shut, feeling the tug at her patience. It wasn't Bo's fault though, the woman just happened to stumble into danger. Nor was it her fault that her mind was unfocused from the current situation.

"Bo, you need to try and focus right now. Do you remember where you-" she was cut of as Bo kissed her, pulling away, Lauren smiled at Bo. "Doc...I'm injured," Bo pouted.

"You're also higher then a kite," Lauren laughed as she pulled away. "Now, this plant, do you remember what it looked like?"

Bo squinted. "You should wear glasses, you're all blurry when you move too fast."

Lauren tried again, "Bo, can you try and focus?" she asked gently, kneeling down. "Do you remember the plant?"

Bo shook her head, "I didn't see it, I just...I felt it and then I felt sick so I called a taxi and came here. I was at a house and they had...a greenhouse that was all glass and green and house-y." Lauren's face relaxed. Bo, regardless that she was high from toxin - probably a defensive mechanism, was acting absolutely adorable.

Pulling away from her, she walked over to the microscope and went to look back down when she heard the sounds of the barrier going up.

"What's that?"

"A fae," Lauren murmured, looking back at the microscope. "Don't worry, the lab's set up for quarantine."

"Quara...qua...ren...teeen?"

Lauren hummed in reply. "This is odd, it looks almost like..." she pulled away and turned back to Bo, "it's procedure, the thorn you brought in is a rare fae-plant that releases toxins into the bloodstream to create a sustainable host for its spores."

Bo's mouth fell open. "I could be carrying baby plants?" She asked.

"Yes, don't worry, the spores are mostly harmless, they just cause some...effects to both fae and humans. Slight misjudgment in decisions, overactive hormones," Lauren smiled, "but once the spores are released, they'll die if they're in a contained area and are unable to plant themselves into soil."

"They don't sound so dangerous," Bo whispered.

"The spores aren't, the plant its self is. Have you ever seen _Little_ _Shop_ _of_ _Horrors_?" Lauren asked. Bo shook her head and then begun to shake her head for the feeling of her hair whipping to the sides, "feed me Seymour?"

"Oh, the evil plant!" Lauren rolled her eyes. "the one that eats...oh. I getcha." Lauren giggled then shut her mouth, her eyebrows pinching together as Bo curled up in the chair, except one foot she put on the floor so she could spin the chair. "This is fun!" Bo shouted laughing.

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"Twenty minutes I think, I dunno, I had to succu...suck your...succubuses him so I didn't have to pay because I forgot my money." Lauren nodded, trying to keep a level head as she walked over to the spinning Bo and went through the procedure in her head. "Hey Doctor Hot-pants," Bo said as she tugged at Lauren's pants. "What are the symptoms?"

"Ah...giggling, distorted perception, trouble thinking, are all the first stage as the spores are bred. Once in, they being to incubate which causes a fever that will last for half a day, head aches, thirst. Stage three you will be hungry, it will want sugars and anything that releases endorphins and/or adrenaline. Stage four is another fever where they're sweated out."

"So we'll be here for four days?" Bo asked as she tug through Lauren's jacket.

"Five to seven, it'll take a few days for the spores to die. At the moment they're shutting of all the ventilation system and pulling up the back up the room's quarantine one as they seal the place up. Not a single spore is allowed to be released so no one will be coming in or out for a week."

"You have really pretty hair." Bo reached up and touched it, "it feels like silk, all soft and pretty like."


	2. Day Two

**Day Two**

After changing into the pajamas, they had slept on the collapsable beds, tired and sore. When the happiness and distorted thinking had worn off, the two of them had become crabby. Ending up with Bo muttering something about needing sleep and Lauren working on the computer, keeping an up-to-date journal of the events as well as relaying the information to other coworkers and the Ash.

The sleep had been awful, when she finally fell asleep on the hard, thin bed, she woke with the fever and Bo delirious.

Being fae, Bo hardly had the flu and really only had it as a child. Now though, she was in a state of fever, moaning in pain as her vision blurred and everything was too hot or too cold.

Lauren, in her own state of fever, had woken up with the head ache and stumbled for painkillers and a glass of water before she returned to Bo. "Thanks Doc," Bo shivered as she knocked back the drugs and water. "Wont stop the fever though."

"Ten to fourteen hours of this, you may have slept through a few hours without realizing," she coaxed, running her fingers over the Bo's forehead and dragging her sweat-damp hair off from her face.

"These clothes itch," Bo whispered, half smiling as she swallowed at the returned dryness in her throat. "And when this is over, I'll need a shower." Lauren paused, licking her lips nervously as she stared at Bo.

"There isn't exactly a shower," she whispered.

"What is there then?" Lauren frowned, shaking her head - which turned out to be a bad idea as it spun. Stumbling slightly, she let out a small laugh and placed a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep Bo, it doesn't matter right now."

Bo nodded, to tired to argue, and shut her eyes as Lauren quietly looked her over again. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that Bo, in her fever induced state, made Lauren's heart beat harder. Inhaling, she stood up and walked to the laptop, pulling it open and clicking open a web browser. The light, tapping, clicks of furiously typing ran over the keyboard as she emailed all the new information over, condensing it to a simpler format.

Time past as Lauren worked through the fever, determined to continue with procedure as from time to time, she awoke Bo, forced water and drugs down her throat and did the same to herself before she went from sleeping to working.

By the late afternoon, both their fevers had broke and Lauren was sitting at the computer staring at the terrible punctuation, half finished sentences and stray thoughts. She hadn't realized how badly the fever had affected her until then. With a sigh, she closed the computer and turned to Bo.

"I smell," Bo said as she sat up with a groan, "and I feel gross."

Though their fevers were broken, the two of them were drained of all energy and even with all their sleep, they both would much happier if they could be in their own homes, in their own beds.

But that wasn't an option.

"So, what were you talking about before...with the shower?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled at her. "As you probably noticed, the toilet doesn't run through the sewage system but actually goes under..." she paused as Bo frowned at her, "you didn't notice did you?" she dropped her hands into her lap, sighing as Bo shook her head. "Well, there isn't a shower, what there is, is a few tanks of water. One of them runs with the toilet, and the other is for everything else."

"So there's a bathtub?"

Lauren's hands gestured as she shook her head left and right, half confirming, "In a matter of words." Bo stood up, scratching at the back of her neck.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Lauren's mouth opened and shut before she stood up and walked to grab the 'tub.' Coming back, Bo's eyes went wide.

"What are we in, the Victorian era?" Lauren looked at the tub, it was big enough to hold someone with their knees up, or sitting upon their knees perhaps. Lauren shrugged.

"We were in the process of fixing this, but it wasn't on the Ash's list of priorities, and to be honest, not on mine either. We haven't had a quarantine here in over a hundred years, according to records. Excluding one case of escaped, infected pixies but that only lasted a few hours in the eighties..." Bo sighed, staring at the metal tub.

"You'll have to wash my back," she muttered. Her eyes looked up. Meeting Lauren's, her lips curled into a smile as she walked over. "You were all _doctor_ when I was in the fever," she murmured. Lauren inhaled and smiled, looking down to the floor. Silently hating how the softly spoken words, affected her.

"That's what I do Bo, I care for you...for people - well Fae." She smiled and flicked her eyes up at her own words. "You know what I mean."

Biting her lip, temptation sliding inside her, Bo nodded. Slowly her eyes went to the tub. "How do we fill it?" she asked. "Do we have to get a bucket and heat it up or something?" Lauren chuckled at her.

"We _do _have hot water these days, Bo. Did you ah...want to get clean now?"

"Well, I don't think my smell is that pleasant at the moment," she grinned, "so yeah, I would to be honest." Nodding, Lauren grabbed the small tub and took it over to the side of the room, into a separate room where a two taps were. Filling the tub midway, she then had Bo help her carry it out of the small room and back to where the beds were.

Standing up, Lauren took in a breath as she suddenly felt nervous again. "There's clothes, a towel, and some bathroom-"

"Stay," Bo said, "I'll ah...need help washing my back," she whispered. "I can't see it and..."

Lauren smiled, "Is this a ploy to get me to see you undress or something?" she asked. Bo bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No, if it was I'd ask you to examine me because I feel weird or something." Grinning, she took Lauren's hands in hers, pulling her closer, "But after I get clean, maybe I could help you," she said to her.

Lauren looked up at the ceiling, smiling as she nodded, "I see." Smiling, Bo turned around and removed her clothes, carelessly dropping them to the floor before she climbed into the tub, drawing her knees up to her body. "What was the third stage again?" She asked.

Lauren smiled, "Endorphins, adrenaline, sugar. It won't affect us for a few hours though," she whispered, keeping eye contact regardless of the urge to run her eyes down Bo's body. Bo arched her neck, pushing herself closer to Lauren. She grazed their lips momentarily, feeling the small graze electrify down her spine, before Lauren pulled away.

"Lauren?" Bo whispered. Her eyes flicking between the doctor's. Reaching up, she softly placed a hand on Lauren's arm, watching as her cheeks heated a bright red.

"I..." she began softly. Looking up she shook her head, smiling at Bo.

"What?" Bo prodded.

Leaning forward, Lauren grabbed Bo's lips with her own, kissing her hard until Bo sunk deeper into the tub. Pulling away, she looked down at Bo. "I probably shouldn't be here," she said, "with you like this," she laughed softly.

"Why not?"

"Because, with us both contaminated it's difficult to say what could happen and even less on if it's even good for our health," Lauren pointed out before kissing Bo's lips, "but believe me when I say that I want to."


	3. Day Three

**Day Three**

Bo glared. "Why am _I_ the one tied up?" she asked as Lauren handed her the chocolate bar. Currently, Bo was tied with limited movement. Her arms tied at the elbow, to the metal chair, and her legs tied at the calf, to the chair's legs. If she struggled hard enough, she could probably find a way out of the bindings.

But Lauren tied knots like a sailor. Damn her, and her..._oh, well that's an idea_.

"Because your succubus powers, with the spores inside of you, will cause insatiable, sexual hunger, and you will become completely uncontrollable. This way, we're both safe from..."

Bo's eyebrows raised, "Hours and hours of mindless sex?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Oh, well in that case," Bo smirked, "my left hand feels a little loose." Lauren frowned before bending back over to tie the knot, giving Bo quite an eyeful down her shirt. Pervy, quite, worth it? Always. Especially with the way she jiggled slightly to get a tighter knot. Bo grinned happily, as Lauren moved and checked on the other knot, seemingly unaware of her positioning.

"That okay?" Lauren asked.

"Tighter," Bo purred. Reaching up as Lauren's fingers fidgeted with the bindings, Bo trailed a finger over the chained necklace, grazing the breast with the bare brush of her skin. Immediately Lauren froze, her eyes flicking down to Bo's as she realized that the bindings weren't loose at all. "That's cheating," she breathed out.

"Says who?" Bo teased back.

Lauren stood up nervously, clearing her throat uncomfortably as she took a step back. Bo looked up, mischievously smiling at her as she watched Lauren run her fingers over the lab coat for comfort, before sliding them into the deep pockets. Lauren took a breath. "I'm going to take a blood sample and see if anything's changed," she said more to the ground, than to Bo. Before Bo could comment, the doctor had nodded to herself, and turned around.

Bo groaned. The spores playing with her brain chemicals were making her ravenous, in every way possible. God, the way Lauren's hips moved when she walked away. Bo bit hard down on her tongue. Trying to think of other ways to get endorphins before she got so _drunk_ from the spores that she...

Exercise...and carbs.

Carbs! Bo smiling, remembering when Lauren, exhausted, had explained to her, in the cutest, geekiest way, that carbs help thin the blood to release serotonin to the brain.

_Shit_, _don't think about Lauren_. If she kept thinking about Lauren and her cuteness...nervously she shifted her legs as much as they could be shifted in their bindings. Still there was an _itch_ that just needed to be...well the doctor always said not to scratch but to _rub_ at the itch.

_God_ where were her thoughts going with this? No. She needed to keep a clear head, she needed to be good and, pretend virginal or whatever.

Bo's bit her tongue, inhaling sharply as she looked up. Lauren was bent over a microscope. Why did she have to bend at the waist, and facing side on to Bo, so that her full body shape could be seen? Her chest went up and down as the necklace beat against skin, slipping further and rising again between the breasts. Her long legs shuffled and stretched. Bo inhaled, watching her extend an arm and she reach for the pen to write notes...

Oh _jeez_.

She couldn't look away. Not as...

Lauren looked up, turning her head to look at Bo. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice curious and soothingly gentle. Slowly, she pulled away from the microscope, her blonde waves bouncing as she took carefully placed, steps over to Bo. Bo was reminded, quite quickly, of the first time they met. Her tied up and Lauren leaning down, asking her to trust her. "Do you need-"

"Lauren," Bo grinned, "you know what I want." Lauren watch Bo's eye flash briefly.

"Bo," she whispered.

"I'm _hungry_," she whispered. Her eyelids felt heavy as she stared up at Lauren. She could tell by the brief peak in her arousal, that Lauren was feeling the same.

"It's not a good idea," Lauren replied. Her eyes travelled down the succubus, against her self-control. If Lauren's shirt showed something, _Bo's_ showed more. Licking her lips, she flicked her eyes back up to see the self-satisfied smirk on the woman's lips.

"Come on," Bo tempted, "I don't have to feed."

Lauren could feel the heat pooling between her thighs as Bo's own arousal, was written all over face. _The spores_, Lauren explained to herself, _they're searching for serotonin, playing with emotions and chemical levels trying to get us to..._

"There are better ways," Lauren said, her cheeks heating up, "not better, but safer. For us."

"What do you mean, doc?" Her tongue clicked at the 'c' and Lauren clasped her hands behind her back, taking in a breath and trying to count backwards from ten. She managed to get to six before Bo continued. "Do you mean...take the matter into our own...hands?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

Bo grinned, mischief pulling at her features as she lent forward in the chair, "Can I watch?"

"C-can you...?" Lauren shut her eyes, cursing her stutter. She was a mature adult, masturbation wasn't a problem for her, she understood the health benefits from it, in fact, she'd even told some of her patients that many of their symptoms would go away if they masturbated, without so much as a batt of an eyelash. But somehow...the idea of _Bo watching_ _her _made her feel like she was fourteen and the word 'masturbation' was spoken by her crush.

"Please?" Bo asked, stretching the word as her eyes stared hard into Lauren. The word pulled at her, twisting inside of her and heating her up. She couldn't look away, couldn't articulate as the idea, the _images_ of the act rolled in her head.

"I..."

"I promise to be good..." Bo continued. Lauren blinked furiously, confused by her words, "Fine, if you won't do it, I will." Bo then continued to lean back into the chair, stretching her muscles lazily in the bindings before she rolled her head, twisting it to look back up at Lauren, "But you'll have to do it for me."

"What?" Lauren was completely caught off guard with that statement.

"I can't get myself off. My hand are tied." Bo stretched her hands, arching the fingers, to prove her point, "And it was _your_ idea after all. And since you're not up for it yourself, and obviously _I_ need to temporarily fix the growing hunger inside of me, there's really only a very few select options."

"Bo..." Lauren said. Words jumbling in her head as she looked down, unable to help but slowly trail her eyes from the beautiful, dark brown eyes, to where the zipper of her pants were.

"_Either_ you get off, and I watch. You untie me, and we both get off together, though that's really not an option. You let me feed off you. Or, you could reach down, undo my zipper and give me a quick fix. I'm not asking for a long wave of heart-racing, muscle-spasming orgasms, Lauren, though I know you can do that. I'm asking for a quick _fix_."

Lauren's eyes travelled over Bo, watching the succubus adjust her body. It was then, that Lauren realized how uncomfortable Bo was. Being a succubus, she was hungry, ravenous and Lauren was just _standing there_, looking at her. She was horny, the two of them were extremely horny and that just made matters worse.

But Lauren didn't trust her, what is more important, is that she didn't trust what the spores were doing to either of them. But if she did this, did what Bo wanted, then Bo would get the adrenaline and would momentarily, be able to have more control. Which would give Lauren the ability to give her a shot that would be more affective for her hunger.

Stepping back, she made her decision.

"Wha-?" Bo asked, until she was cut off by the sure sound of a metallic _rip_. Quickly, the noise faded and was replaced by the shuffle of clothing as Lauren tried to get over any embarrassment she had within her.

The look Bo was giving, definitely gave her more confidence.

_God,_ she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Look at me," Bo whispered. Lauren looked up, "I want to see you...I want to know that it's me," she said.

Lauren's breath was labored, and she hadn't even began. Lifting her eyes, she held Bo's steady, smiling as slid her hand between the thin layer of material, covering her sex. Bo watched, not wishing to intrude any further as she watched Lauren's fingers slide in between the panties, hearing the soft moans that began softly.

"God, Lauren," Bo whispered, "you are surprising in the best ways."


	4. Day Four

**Day Four**

"We can't," Lauren whispered before lips brushed against her own, teasing. Bo's eyes were hard on her, studying every tiny movement in her face, every one that betrayed her words. _We can't, we shouldn't, we..._please.

Bo caught the please, saw that _God_ she wanted it. Her body was thrumming, beating with desire. All that kept her from taking Bo then on the floor, desk, fuck even against the wall (well, to be honest, especially against the wall, preferably hard and fast before landing on the floor and going at it again), was sheer willpower, and it was quickly fading as Bo breath quickened, brushing against her skin.

"Bo..." She couldn't say anything more, not as the feeling of Bo's legs pressed against her own, the scent of Bo's skin so close to hers. She ran a tongue out on her lips and tried, determined to pull at her self control and grab a hold of willpower.

"Lauren," Bo said to her, fingers trailing under the thin material of the cotton shirt. "It's very simple, if we...do this, the fever will last half as long," Lauren nodded, agreeing with her before she shook her head. "What's wrong?" Bo whispered, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Lauren's neck. She could feel Lauren's fast heart, beat beneath her lips, almost humming as the doctor's breath became shorter, quicker.

Slowly, Bo grazed her teeth up Lauren's neck and watched as Lauren became less and less in control of her self, unable to say the word _no_ as desire grew, overcoming her senses.

'_And I haven't even used my powers_,' Bo smirked as she pulled away and breathed down on the other side of the neck. She didn't _like_ using her power on Lauren, before. She liked Lauren being so _aroused_ by her without a single need of fae-help, it was a good boost of confidence for one, but mostly because when she did use her power, Lauren would almost cry out, arching, shuddering beneath her as she gulped in air.

Bo darted out a tongue, tasting her. "Lauren," she sung against her neck.

"But we shouldn't do this," Lauren said, her eyes closing as she tried not to moan. Taking in a careful breath she tried to collect her thoughts as Bo's hands ran up her side, fingering beneath the material of her bra. "Bo..." the word came out as a moan instead of a warning, and at that Lauren almost gave in to her desires.

Instead she pulled away and watched as Bo's head lolled. Bo looked up with her eyes, dark brown eyes darkened with lust, and said, "I don't understand what the problem is, it's entirely logical." It was a joke, said lightly and off handedly, but Lauren didn't laugh.

Instead, she shook her head, "You're not considering other points. The spores create a drunken like state over our mind, we think looser, we act on mere thought without consideration. For all you know, the idea to _sex_ our way out of the fever induced state will cause more problems. Perhaps the speed of the fever is chosen for the specific reason of-"

"Or perhaps the horniness that the two of us are feeling, is there for a _reason_. I'm hot, yes, but I'm not...I don't feel as sick as I did the first time."

Lauren paused, considering the point.

"Come on, you're not _embarrassed_ are you. Not after the..." Bo trailed off, grinning. "Not after yesterday." Lauren blushed, remembering what she had done. Most certainly _that _had been due to the spores and a spontaneous, irrational, moment within her. She watched Bo go to stand up before Lauren shook her head. "Hmm?" Bo asked, quirking a single eyebrow at her.

Lauren shook her head. "I have notes to write, Bo. I'm a few hours behind and-"

"And I'm sure they can wait," Bo said, her voice suddenly becoming predatory as she got off the chair - that only yesterday she'd been tied to - and walked over to Lauren, pinning her agains the table. Lauren clasped at the table, trying to pull at coherent thoughts, but only receiving yesterday's image of Bo's face, her pleased expression as she... "_Lauren,_" Bo whispered hotly against her ear.

Her eyes shut at her own name, the science behind Bo's statement was running through her head. She was right, of course. The horniness most probably was due to the spores, but she'd known that for a while. Waking up from a peculiar sex dream about her old college professor who happened to look a lot like Bo, had been the first thing that made Lauren's mind start contemplating everything.

Usually, after an afternoon of sexual release, her dreams were relatively mild, and in no way _sexual_. Not like that anyway.

Fingers pulled at the button of her fly, tempting her. Bo's eyes were on her, a slow smile forming on her lips as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Made up your mind, Doc?" She asked. Lauren didn't answer, her eyes shutting tighter, as she tried to take control of her mind.

Lauren's eyes flew open as Bo's thigh slid between her legs, pushing them wider apart and making sure to run hard up against her. Lauren pressed herself, further backwards, into the desk as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Say yes," Bo whispered, nudging her nose against Lauren's neck as she pressed her lips to the bare skin.

"I..."

"Do you want this?" Lauren nodded at her question. "I'm not...taking advantage of you?"

"I wish you'd take advantage of me more often."

Bo slipped slightly, her body shivered, eyes locking hard on Lauren's as the words echoed inside of her head. There were those moments, in Lauren, that Bo _really_ liked, because they made her do things like yesterday, and say things like..."You want me to take advantage of you?" Bo asked her softly.

Lauren's chest rose and fell as she considered carefully her next choice of words, but instead of trying to explain what she meant, she grabbed Bo's hand, that was on the button of her fly, undid her pants and slowly eased Bo's hand between the material of her underwear. "Do you understand now?" She asked.

Bo couldn't smile, the feeling to smile was burning inside of her, but her face was frozen in pleased shock. Finally, she decided to just kiss Lauren as climbed onto the desk. Her mind flicking between yesterday and what was happening now on the desk.


	5. Day Five

**Day Five**

Bo was curled up, her limbs, shaking with fear, were pulled up to her chest. Lauren wanted to move, to work, to fix the problem, but she couldn't. Bo wasn't waking up, instead, she was trapped in a nightmare, terrified. There was no cure, the only thing she could do was wait it out.

Lauren's finger brushed the strands of brown from Bo's face, softly whispering a promise as she watched Bo momentarily relax.

The effects of the spores were..._difficult _to say the least. However, cross analysis to some of the rarer fae cases. that the Ash had given her access to, proved that everything Bo was feeling now _was _normal and not deadly or early signs of anything.

The initial moments Lauren had woken up, wrapped around Bo's limbs were terrifying at first. Especially when no yelling, shaking or desperation would awake Bo. She'd researched, her finger had tapped onto the keyboard and eyes scanned quickly over information. Finally, she found it and slowly returned back to Bo.

Now, though, She knew that if she continued to talk, to soothe Bo down, the dream would soften before it lapsed back into the nightmares.

A whimper breathed out Bo's lips and she rolled over. Lauren found herself laying down beside her, uncomfortable on the floor, but not caring as she wrapped an arm around her lover. They'd fallen asleep there and Lauren was too scared to try moving Bo back to the cot. She also wanted to remain beside her.

Arm wrapped around her, Lauren watched, still trying to soothe the succubus by stroking her hair lovingly. Finally, she brushed her hand over the cheek and curled up tighter. Bo instantly sighed at the touch, her breath slowing as she relaxed.

"_Lauren_," came the quiet whisper.

Lauren smiled, pressing a gentle kiss onto her shoulder. "I'm here," she murmured. She wasn't going anywhere, not until Bo was awake again. Her eyes shut, and slowly, she too drifted asleep beside Bo, waking up only when she felt movement beside her.

Her eyes peeked open to see Bo's head on her chest, deep asleep but comfortably so. The nightmares had finally left her, it appeared.

Lauren reached up with one hand, running it over Bo's head. The succubus moved on her chest, stirring in sleep to slowly open her eyes and look up at Lauren. As her eyes adjusted to the doctor, a smile broke out over her face.

"You're awake," Bo whispered, voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and smiled again. "Morning."

"Evening," Lauren replied, chuckling shortly. "You were out for most of the day."

"Was I?" she frowned. "I had nightmares while I slept."

"I know. I couldn't wake you." Lauren turned away at that moment to sneeze, instantly she felt her eyes water. She'd felt the effects begin to hit her before she'd fallen asleep, her head had already begun bounding and there was an annoying itch in her throat, but she'd hoped...

"Are you okay?"

"Hay Fever," she muttered dryly. Her eyes shut and she dropped back on the ground, only then feeling a pillow beneath her head. "Did you put that there?" she asked, reaching around to touch the pillow.

"Yeah...I woke up before and you were asleep."

Lauren felt her cheeks reddened as she almost sneezed again. Instead, she managed to hold it back and prop herself up onto one arm to look at Bo. "Thank you."

"I should thank you. In my dreams I heard your voice...I think," her nose scrunched up as she tried to think over the dream, but just as she caught a fragment of memory, it faded away. "You stayed with me all day."

"I'm a doctor, that's what I do."

Bo smirked, "I don't think doctor's lie in bed with their patients. But if they do, then perhaps I should start going to visit the doctor's more."

"Mm, you should. You need a regular check-up." She laughed briefly as Bo shook her head at the idea. Quickly the humour turned into a sigh. "Going a little stir crazy?" she asked Bo.

"I went stir crazy a while ago," Bo replied. "But it's okay being here with you." She reached out and entwined their fingers. Lauren stared down at the hands before looking back up at Bo. The dark brown eyes were piercingly staring at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Are you okay, though? Honestly?"

Lauren took a breath, letting it sit in her chest before she smiled and nodded. "I'm used to being locked up for long periods of time."

"What do you meant?"

Lauren froze momentarily before she deflected the question. "At this rate, tomorrow should be our last day trapped in here." Bo frowned at her unimpressed, but thankfully she didn't push the issue. She was scared of the answer, scared that if she asked again Lauren would pull away and they'd fight and everything would rip apart.

No. There would be time for that later.

Instead she found her fingers tracing patterns on the back of Lauren's hand, idly thinking over what to say.

"What happens then? We get to go home and then what?"

"We'll be decontaminated in a shower, checked over for any residue traces of psychic or chemical connection and then yes, home." Bo smiled, despite herself. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to return to her home, her bed. Real food (or at least take-away) but a real bed nonetheless.

"Good. I look forward to being home again." She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Kenzi can't be too happy that I'm not there to bring in my side of the money. And keep up on household chores."

"I'm sure she's doing fine without you."

"Yeah, probably. However, she's probably thankful that she's able to have the house to herself without me bringing...food home..." she trailed off and turned her eyes to Lauren.

"You don't have to dart around the topic, Bo. I'm aware of what you are. I understand that you need to feed, and as long as you do so regularly and healthily I have no qualms. I'm not..." she trailed off, trying to find the words. "I'm your doctor," she ended with instead.

Bo felt the breath come in tight. "Did you...want to be more?" she asked.

Lauren smiled softly. "I think you know what I want." Bo didn't reply. The question weighed heavy on her mind as Lauren rose to her feet and walked away. She'd pushed. Perhaps it wasn't the same topic as before, but she'd pushed and now Lauren was walking away. Bo's eyes dropped to the ground as she sat up and watched the hips walk away.

Only yesterday...

Things never seemed to work out for them. Maybe the universe was trying to tell them both something.


End file.
